


One Life To Love (LJxJeff CP)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers Spat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: (Note: Hey there! I decided to make a one-shot based off the image Jack \(0^0)/ By EnImage, one of my favorite artists of cp ships. Go check him out on Deviantart.) Sure Jeff is powerful but he's not as powerful without his knife. Although everyone but the pale killer seemed to know that. As well as Jeff's ego getting him into trouble.





	One Life To Love (LJxJeff CP)

Third POV.

It was a fairly foggy night, nothing too special but somewhat harder to see through the forest. Most CP’s knew the forest like the back of their hands so it was easy to navigate through, however once in awhile the CP’s could get lost and the proxy’s had to find them. This night though was different, a cold edge making anyone’s spine shiver, muscles clench in anxiety, and hair’s on the back of your neck stand.

Clearly no one was comfortable walking into the forest, not even CP’s, yet that never stopped Jeff. And wherever Jeff went, his boy friend Laughing Jack would follow. They went out that night, braving the cold chills and into the human city. Thus letting the night sweep them away, but something that night set both their body and head on edge that evening.

In the city they were currently in a house, murdering a couple, while LJ targeted the sleeping child, Jeff was in the parents bedroom.

“W-what do you want? P-please dont-” The mother gasped as her throat was cut into, being held down by Jeff.

“Go to sleep~” Jeff whispered with a small chuckle. As he finished he began carving the smiles into their cheeks.

A small scream caused him to look over at the open door and seeing the silhouette of a child going limp in LJ’s hands and small dashes of blood on the wall. Jeff smirked and got up, holding his knife lazily and walks to LJ. Whom was currently adding candy into the child’s stomach.

“You done?” Jeff says quietly. LJ looks over and nods with a smile.

“You bet! These people are getting worse and worse at protecting themselves.” LJ chuckles and starts walking downstairs to the ground level, and Jeff follows.

“Another house or go home?” Jeff questioned out loud as he twirls his knife and sticks it in his hoodie pocket.

“I think we should go. It’s already 4 am.” LJ smiled and walked to the back door, to where they entered to get into the house. 

“Alright” Jeff huffed. “You’re getting too old.”

LJ laughed. “I’m not old i’m fit as a fiddle! And still have my teen charm~” LJ smirked, brushing his fluffy jet black hair back, which Jeff playfully smacked his arm for.

Just then the front door opened and they jolted, hiding themselves in the corner of the kitchen in the shadows. They watched a man walk into the living room, drop a sack and go upstairs. Jeff quickly walked to the stairs and looked up, smirking he took out his knife.

“Jeff get down we have to go.” LJ hissed quietly.

“It’s just one guy.” Jeff whispered back and started making his way upstairs.

“Jeff no! We’re leaving now!” LJ yanked Jeff by his arm, and upstairs a yell erupted. “What the fuck!?”

“Jeff now-” LJ commanded but Jeff pulled his arm away and ran upstairs. “Jeff!”

Jeff made it to the top and smirked at the victim, who was probably the eldest son around 18. He stared at his parents and a small sob broke from him. Jeff twirled the knife and slowly started walking to him, but before he could put a clean stab into his back, LJ covered Jeff’s mouth and started dragging him off. Jeff struggled and caused the teen to look at them.

“Y-you’re the bastards that did this!” He yelled and took out a pistol from his holster. LJ jolted and hoisted Jeff over his shoulder and ran, the first bullet grazing the door frame past LJ’s legs.

“Jack put me down right now!” Jeff yelled and squirmed, but stopped when another bullet hit the banister of the staircase. 

LJ kicked open the back door and kept running, only hearing a faint. “I’ll kill you bastards!” 

LJ ran back into their woods before setting Jeff down, now fully out of energy to run. “T-there i think we’re sa-”

WHACK!

LJ stood stunned in place, his body backed up from the sudden punch to his cheek. Slowly he looked at Jeff, whose fist was still clenched and his eyes burned with a mix of frustration and hate. Finally it processed through LJ’s head, his boyfriend punched him right in the jaw. LJ quickly tested his jaw before saying.

“You hit me…?” LJ was confused as all hell.

“You’re damn right i did! I nearly had that guy! I could’ve killed him!” Jeff snapped, crossing his arms. “I’m not a baby LJ!”

“Jeff of course not but you couldn’t take that guy it was a army man. Didn’t you see the photo’s on the table? He was on top of a destroyed tank!” LJ argued.

“That could have been a stage prop you idiot! And so what? I’ve taken down navy men, coast guard guys, and airforce people. There is no difference!” Jeff growled, counting off the titles of the military on his fingers.

“Look Jeff, when a guy from the army is mad it’s not pretty. I nearly took a bullet to my back one day when i was killing his daughter.” LJ countered, trying to bring his voice down.

“That’s because you’re a big wuss! You kill kids, what a big fucking accomplishment!” Jeff took a step closer and poked LJ hard on his chest.

“Ok that’s getting a bit personal from the kid who can’t do shit without his knife.” LJ glared, grabbing Jeff’s finger and holding it tightly. Jeff’s eyes flashed with hurt momentarily and then shoved LJ back. 

“I can so kick ass without my knife!” Jeff yelled. “I can at least do better than you, a worthless clown!”

LJ froze, his eyes reflecting pain but Jeff refused to look at his eyes. “Worthless?”

“Yes worthless! You do nothing all day! You never train with us! You eat candy all day and just stalk and kill kids! And you constantly watch me, you’re so over bearing!” Jeff yelled out, going deeper into his frustration every second. “I don’t even know why i’m dating you!”

LJ sucked in a bit of the cold fog, but his throat was dry and his heart felt like it was in a vice grip. He looked down, absorbing all of Jeff’s words. By Jeff’s vision he knew he dug too deep to back out, after all he wasn’t the one that started this. He was in the right not LJ.

“Ok..i see how it is..well...then we should...break up then..?” LJ said, trying to steer the conversation to hope Jeff would take back what he said. 

“Yes! We’re over! And i’m gonna prove i can take that bastard down!” Jeff snapped, taking his knife from his pocket and sticking it into the ground. He stormed off, and LJ stood there, staring at the knife. And for the first time in what seemed like decades, small, clear and salty drops fell from his eyes. 

Meanwhile Jeff kept muttering to himself, walking through the woods back to the city. His heart was aching and he was trying to get over it quickly. He didn’t need that idiot Laughing Jack, he was perfectly fine before they dated and he would be fine now. Jeff sighed as he kept walking, looking more at the ground then at the city. Maybe he was too harsh, maybe this was something he would regret.  
As soon as the word ‘regret’ flew through his mind his head and heart began to ache more. His words looping over and over through his mind of what he said to LJ, and he began to slow his pace. He gripped his head and groaned.

“I’m right. i -i wont regret this! I’m right!” Jeff growled to himself but felt his eyes begin to tear up. His body wanted to cry, scream, anything; but his pride wouldn’t let him. He stood tall and wiped his eyes.

“Snap out of it dumbass! You said you’d kill that guy and you will!” Jeff claimed out loud and continued walking to the house.

Before he could even reach the house a bullet zipped past his head and into a tree trunk. He snapped his gaze to the teen himself. For only being gone for an hour or so, the teen already looked messed up. His eyes wide and glassy, his hand shaking with the pistol, and his teeth were practically grinding together in hate.

“Bring it on.” Jeff smirked and got ready to charge. The teen took a quick shot at Jeff but Jeff managed to dodge and run up to him, Jeff grabbed his wrist that held the gun and twisted it.

“Not so tough now huh?” Jeff teased. The man yelped but glared and threw Jeff to the ground with his free hand and stepped onto his chest. Jeff grunted and grabbed his leg, flipping him off of his chest and getting up fast.

The teen stumbled but took a shot at Jeff, this time grazing his arm. Jeff hissed in pain but simply tackled him and forced the gun away from his hand. For a few moments they wrestled, the teen trying to grab the gun, and Jeff struggling to keep him down. Eventually the teen snapped and socked Jeff right in his nose, Jeff yelled in pain and fell off the teen. The guy grabbed the gun and took a blind shot towards jeff as he was standing.

Jeff screamed, a very rare sound to hear, as he held his leg. He was about to stand but the guy held the gun barrel right between his brows.

“You’re a monster you know..” The man whimpered as tears streaked down his cheeks. “W-what did my family ever do to you? What hurt you so much to kill them!?” 

His question sounded demanding for an answer, but Jeff knew this kid was at wits end as it was. This was a normal reaction for people that were scared, and that didn’t know what they were going to do with their life from there. He’s seen it many times and normally he would have just stabbed the guy and it was over, but...he didn’t have his knife this time. 

Jeff simply glared. “Look kid it’s what killers do.”

“Shut up!” The man shouted and pressed the gun to his head. “I will put a bullet right through your fucking-”

The man didn’t get to finish when four long spiked fingers stabbed through his torso, causing blood to spit out of his mouth and blood to ooze out of the holes. Jeff’s eyes widen and looked over slightly, it was LJ. 

LJ hoisted the man up by his hand that was still through the man’s torso and growled. “May your dreams be filled with misery you psychopathic bitch.”

With those words, LJ yanked his hand from the body and threw the man into a nearby tree. Hearing the gasp from the man, the two cp’s stared until the man’s chest stopped moving completely. Jeff looked at LJ, his face was like a stone expression filled with hate and apathy for the man. The look startled Jeff, so much so that LJ must have seen him flinch and looked at Jeff with cold silver eyes.

Jeff snapped his gaze away and blushed a little, knowing he failed to prove he was strong without his knife. “If you’re gonna make fun of me just do it..”

LJ stayed silent for a moment before kneeling down, then slowly removed the outer layer of his shirt, placing the fluffy sleeves on jeff’s injured leg while the rest of the shirt hung loosely around Jeff’s legs. Many people thought LJ was wearing one shirt but really it was divided into three layers. The first layer being the fluffy feather shoulders with the striped sleeves, the second layer being a long sleeve black shirt with a large collar around his neck, and the last layer was his overall straps hidden under his wrapped stomach and sometimes he wore a tanktop.

It made everyone curious how he didn’t burn up during summer, but he always said that Slender’s woods always felt cold to him. Jeff glanced at the shirt before looking at LJ in confusion.

“I couldn’t make fun of someone that tried.” LJ said gently. “You’re hurt so let’s get you to EJ.”

LJ stood back up but Jeff quickly grabbed his sleeve. “W-wait i-” Jeff froze under LJ’s sad silver eyes. What was he going to say? Sorry? I could’ve handled it? No, those words would make it worse. An idea popped into his head and he slowly looked away, still gripping onto his shirt he said quietly.

“Jack. I wanted to say s-something...I love you..” Jeff felt a shiver up his spine when he said the ‘L’ word. He waited for LJ to reply, thinking it would be a put down speech.

“I know.” LJ stated instead. Still looking at Jeff with sadness but sighed and slowly picked jeff up. Of course Jeff squirmed in discomfort but he did have a bullet in his leg. 

LJ began walking home while the two stayed silent, neither said a single word on the walk. Not even when they reached home, and not even when EJ was looking at Jeff’s leg. LJ said goodnight and left for his room, leaving EJ and Jeff alone at the couch.

“So...guessing you had a feud?” EJ suggested and started stitching Jeff’s bullet wound up.

“We broke up..” Jeff muttered, staring at his leg.

“What why? Or should i guess it was your ego?” EJ replied as he snapped the last stitch and broke the thread.

“Oh shut up what would you know?’ Jeff growled and EJ stood.

“Plenty. You think Ben and i had the easy relationship? Or hell Hoodie and Masky? Jeff you should take more consideration into other people’s feelings, especially someone that loves you.” EJ explained and cleaned up his supplies.

“Oh are you talking like that time when Hoodie started hanging out with Domino more and Masky got stuck in that love triangle?” Jeff asked with boredom.

“Sort of. And that wasn’t a love triangle, it was a love line segment with one very ambitious point.” EJ sighed. “What i’m saying is you need to start appreciating the people that love you.”

With that EJ left and Jeff slowly got off the couch, trying to not lean his weight on his injured leg he walked upstairs, slowly thinking about what to do for the morning.

~next morning~

LJ felt weirded out in his sleep, like he was being watched or that someone was trying to sneak around the house. In any case his body forced him awake. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, then froze as he felt two hands go up his torso from behind him.

“Morning Jackie~.” a slightly tired voice sang out. LJ quickly looked behind him seeing Jeff leaning on his shoulder and his body covered in the blankets.

“Jeff? What are you doing?” LJ asked slowly in surprise as he took Jeff’s hands off his chest and turned toward Jeff.

“I couldn’t sleep well and i wanted to talk to my boyfriend.” Jeff replied, trying very hard to sound seductive but his blush was slowly rising him and betraying him.

“Boyfriend..? Didn’t you want to break up..? You didn’t want someone overbearing right?” LJ asked in a confused manner.

Jeff sighed and gave up on trying to seduce him for forgiveness. “Look Jack i’m sorry..you’re a great boyfriend and you were right about me not able to fight that guy..i-i didn’t want to really break up..”

LJ smiled a little as Jeff’s blush grew brighter by the minute. “Hey..i knew you still loved me right?” LJ said as he started petting Jeff’s head. “And i’ll never stop.”

Jeff was quiet but took LJ’s hand and pecked the palm of it lightly. “I know..so are we back together?” Jeff quietly responded.

LJ’s smile grew and he slowly pushed Jeff back to cuddle him and lightly kissed him on the mouth. Jeff slowly kissed back, still not fully awake to fight back as he usually did, but wrapped his arms around LJ’s neck. After a couple minutes of kissing they pulled away and LJ lightly chuckled.

“Yes Jeff..we’re back.” LJ commented and nuzzled into his neck, Jeff smiled a bit and began petting LJ’s fluffy hair. 

 

“By the way...are you nude under this blanket?” 

“S-shut up i’m not!”

“Come on jeff no need to hide yourself~” LJ winked as he tried pulling off the covers.

“LJ i will kill you if you do that!” Jeff growled, yanking the sheets closer. But LJ just chuckled and slipped under the covers with a grin.

“We’ll see about that~”


End file.
